Changes
by Hustlers
Summary: Things change and change quickly. It only took 9 months and both Jareth and Sarah had their lives turned in a way they never expected. Nice, short COMPLETE I think
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Labyrinth or anything related to it

I write for fun and hope you enjoy my story even if grammar is poor

Ch 1 Love and loss

Sarah sat on the coach in the living room, her eyes were red and swollen the tears leaving tracks down her cheeks. She had waited until her father had left to take Toby to his friends before speaking to Karen. The relationship between them had improved a lot over the year and speaking to her father would be easier with her backing. Karen paced up and down in front of her arms waving, her face red with anger.

"Really Sarah, how could you be so stupid?"

Sarah continued to stare at her lap, her hands twisting the hem of her shirt. She heard the front door open signalling her father's arrival home followed by his ritual hello.

"Get in here Robert" Karen yelled

He could tell from his wife s tone something had happened, he had only been gone half an hour surely war could not have broken out between the two that quickly. Sarah's father entered the room he looked at Karen first then turned to the sobbing form of his daughter nervously clenching and unclenching her hands then returned his gaze to his wife.

"What's going on?"

"Go on tell him" Karen shrieked at Sarah

Sarah didn't look up; a fresh trickle of tears began to flow down her face as she tried to speak through the sobs.

"I'm sorry daddy". She whispered

Karen cut in "It seems your o so precious daughter here is pregnant".

Robert turned his attention back to Sarah his mouth open.

"What, how, she isn't even dating" he stammered

"For god's sake Robert how do you think it happened. Obviously she isn't the sweet and innocent girl you thought she was".

Sarah remained silent on the coach wishing this was over. She had been dreading telling them as she knew it wouldn't go well but this was turning out worse than she could imagine.

"Who's the father? Have you told him? Why isn't he here? How long has this been going on?" Robert was now wagging his finger at Sarah his anger matching that of his wife's.

Sarah took a breath she was shaking. She couldn't tell them the full truth; they wouldn't believe her anyway.

"He is someone I use to know a few years ago; I have tried to contact him but I can't find him".

"This just gets better and better" Robert shouted" and crying isn't going to help".

"It was only once and if he knew I am sure he would be here".

"Don't be so naive Sarah he has used you and abandoned you with the consequence. I thought we had brought you up better than this, have you no sense at all".

The harsh words from her father really stung, out of the two of them she had thought he would have been more sympathetic once the shock had subsided but he was more enraged than Karen.

"I'll call the Dr in the morning "Karen said to Robert "we will get an appointment to take care of this little problem".

"NO "Sarah screamed "I'm keeping it".

"Don't be daft, just get rid and get on with your life. No man is going to want you saddled with another's child".

"I said No" Sarah said with more force

"Fine, then you do it alone" Karen spat

Her father's face was like thunder, his eyes filled with disappointment.

"You have made your bed and you can dame well lie in it. I will not have you under my roof if you insist on having this bastard child". His face was like stone.

Sarah jumped up from the coach and ran sobbing to her room slamming the door behind her she lay down on the bed. Her face red and blotchy from all the crying. She lay her hands across the small swell of her stomach and whispered "Don't worry I'll look after you; I promise".

As she lay in the dark she thought back to that night five months ago. Jareth had begun visiting on her eighteenth birthday. At first she had been wary but over time her fear of him lessened and she felt less nervous around him. He had promised her he had no intention of revenge that he just wanted her company. The visits were sporadic but she found she enjoyed them. Then five months ago he had arrived looking tired, stressed and unhappy.

"I am sorry Sarah but this is the last time I will be able to call on you. In fact, I shouldn't be here but I needed to explain. I didn't want you thinking I never cared".

Sarah sat on the bed as Jareth walked around her small room not once looking at her.

"The high king and Queen are ordering me to for fill my duty to the kingdom and take a wife. Therefore, as of tomorrow I am to begin courting The Elven princess. You will not be able to call on me Sarah or your friends from the underground".

Sarah could feel the sorrow in Jareth's words and her heart ached at the thought of not seeing him or her friends again. She rose from the bed and caught Jareth arm forcing him to turn and face her. She cautiously placed her hand upon his chest and he placed his own over it.

"Come back with me Sarah" his eyes were pleading with her.

"I can't, don't you understand that I can't. my family is here; Toby is here I can't leave them".

"I understand" Jareth voice was flat and low; he began to move towards the window "I must go".

"No, wait, please don't go, not yet".

Jareth turned to face Sarah once more, she stepped closer to him raising her head up she took his face in her hands and gently kissed his lips.

"Please stay even if we only have tonight I wish to spend this one night with you"

Sarah waited nervously for his response. He looked at her with such a mix of emotions running through his eyes and just as he began to protest that it was not a good idea she silenced him with another kiss, longer and harder than before. The passion built between them growing stronger by the second. Then Jareth broke the kiss and gently moved Sarah away from him.

"Sarah, no this isn't a good idea".

It was killing him but he knew how innocent she was and what she was offering was no small thing.

"Yes it is, I want you to stay with me tonight. I want my first experience with you Jareth even if we only have this one night and I did wish it after all" a nervous smile crossed her lips.

Jareth could hold back no longer, he had dreamed of this moment and although he knew it wasn't how either of them wanted things to be it was right for now. He would find a way back to her, he had to. He pulled Sarah back against him capturing her lips with his, his tongue gaining entry into her mouth. Sarah moaned against his lips. He could feel the heat of her body as she pressed against him, her hands gently stroking his back. He entangled his hand in her hair pulling it back so he could expose her neck to his kisses. He paused and looked deep into emerald green eyes, wide and filled with want.

"Are you sure Sarah? If at any point you change your mind, if you wish me to stop, if…"

"shut up Goblin King" and she pushed him onto her bed.

They spent the night wrapped around each other, Jareth tender and gentle. She knew he had many years' experience but he never once made her feel stupid or embarrassed he had guided her helping them both reach heights of pleasure she never knew existed. She had woken the next morning with his arms around her.

As She lay there now stroking her swollen belly she remembered the passion they had shared. He had been her first and only lover. If she had known, then that the little life would be growing inside her she would never have let him leave. He had asked her again that morning to go with him but she refused. Once she had realised she was pregnant she had tried calling for him, even begging for him but no answer came. She was alone, now more than ever as Karen and her father wanted nothing to do with her.

Within a few days Sarah had found a small room to rent. Although she had hoped to work things out the atmosphere in the house was effecting Toby and she couldn't put him through all this at such a young age. She had been left a little money by her grandmother, not a fortune but enough for a deposit and a few months' rent. Work was harder to come by employers were not keen on hiring someone who was pregnant but finally she had found a part time job proof reading for a small company, the wage wasn't great but it would allow her to eat and pay her way. The one good thing with the job was that she could work from home which once the baby arrived would be ideal. She had tried to talk to her father and Karen again but they refused to even stay in the same room as her, she only got to see Toby due to the lack of good babysitters. The months quickly passed by and her belly grew. With what little spare money she could save she purchased things for the impending arrival. Her nights were empty and lonely, her dreams when they came filled with Jareth. She had to make the best of what she had. The months that followed passed quickly for most of that time Sarah felt tired and exhausted.

Sarah was woken that night by the sudden pain that took over her body she knew instantly that it was time. She lay in the dark breathing through each contraction just as she had been shown in the classes keeping track of each one. As the frequency and intensity increased she made her way to the small birthing unit. Once inside she was settled into a room with the lovely midwife who had cared for Sarah throughout her pregnancy. Jo was in her late forties and very motherly which put Sarah at ease. She had felt sorry for this young girl who seemed to be so alone in her life at such a major moment. As the late night drifted into early morning Sarah's body shook with each contraction.

"Push Sarah, come on you are nearly there, push".

Sarah gritted her teeth and pushed with all her strength letting out a load scream as she felt the baby enter the world. The room fell silent for a few seconds before being filled with the cries of a new-born. Sarah lay back on the bed exhausted.

"Sarah, it's a boy" Jo smiled at her.

The midwife placed the little bundle into Sarah's arms, the exhaustion she had felt vanished as she gazed at the beautiful baby before her. Warmth and love filled her completely as she felt his tiny body next to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry I do not own Labyrinth

I write for fun and hope you enjoy my story even if grammar is poor.

Ch 2 Sorrow and Pain

On arriving back at the castle Jareth had locked himself away in his private rooms. He hid his face in his hands and cried something he hadn't done since early childhood. His heart ached at leaving her. He thought of their night of passion and was filled with immense guilt. He should never have let it happen it was selfish of him. He knew how special a first time should be and what that meant in the mortal world. Although Sarah knew he wouldn't return she had still chosen him as her first lover. No he didn't want to be her first he wanted to be her only but that was not possible now. He should have said no and left. As she had lay asleep in his arms that morning he had so wanted to stay forever, he could have re ordered time but they would know and come looking for him. It wasn't unheard of for a King to take a mistress, some had many but he couldn't have Sarah that way, she would not play second best to anyone. He loved her too much to have her watch him play husband and lover to someone else.

Jareth remained locked away until the night of the ball. He had attended as instructed by his parents, the announcement made informing the court that the King of the Goblins would be courting The Elven princess. It had been nearly nine months since then and those months had been long. The Princess was beautiful he could not deny the fact, her long blond hair, brown eyes and a curvaceous figure but she was dull and by the gods the woman could moan. She moaned about everything, the goblins were to dirty, the labyrinth too confusing to the sun not pointing its rays in the right direction. By the right of courtship, he had to endure her company for two hours at least three days a week and so far he had nearly thrown himself in the bog at least a dozen times.

He thought of Sarah now as he gazed from the balcony over the labyrinth below. He wondered what road her life had taken, he hoped she had found happiness unlike him. He would honour his duty as King and High prince but he would never be happy without her. As his mind wondered he heard his mother's voice behind him.

"I know you are not finding this easy my son but we did give you more time than most to find a Queen and mate, your father and I want you to be happy Jareth".

"I did find one mother".

The high Queen sat on the coach gazing at the back of her son as he looked out over his kingdom. She sighed.

"Jareth she rejected you therefore we had to step in. The Elven princess will make a fine Queen, wife and mother".

Jareth grunted, his hands gripped the railing in front of him tightly the strange sensation that had been there for the past few hours becoming more bothersome.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by the Queen.

"Are you alright Jareth?"

"I'm fine" he dismissed the feeling as it faded.

"Then come sit with me".

Jareth turned and began walking towards his mother. The sensation within him returned and stronger than before it caught him off guard and he stumbled slightly landing against the wall.

"Jareth" his mother's voice was full of concern.

"It's nothing" he dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand.

He continued his path towards the coach and was almost there when the feeling turned into pain and hit him with more force. He gripped the arm of the coach, clenching his teeth.

"My god" he groaned.

The Queen quickly rose and stood at the side of her son.

"I'm summoning the healer"

She looked at her personal guard who quickly exited the room just as another wave of pain shot through Jareth.

"Someone is trying to kill me" he groaned

Just as he caught his breath the intense pain hit again. Jareth gasped and crumpled to the floor his face pale and covered with a sheen of sweat. His mother knelt at his side cradling him in her arms and full of worry. Again the pain smashed into him this time more intense than the previous. Jareth let out an almighty roar as the pain rocked his body causing every creature in the labyrinth to freeze. Just as suddenly as it had begun the pain stopped and Jareth lay panting in his mother's arms.

The healer had observed the proceedings as he entered the room. He calmly approached the huddled form of the High Queen and her son. Jareth lay still in her arms, clammy and breathing more regularly now. The healer knelt by their sides a small smile starting to appear on his lips.

"How do you feel sire?"

Suddenly in that moment Jareth was filled with an immense surge of love, warmth and joy.

"I. Feel…exhausted and completely happy and whole." He glanced up at the healer "What the hell is going on".

The smile on the healers face turned into a full on grin"

"Congratulations sire, I believe you just became a father".

Jareth eyes widened as he looked at the healer, the man had gone mad.

"What?"

"It is extremely rare and I have only ever read about it although my mother witnessed it twice in her life time. But it is said that when a heart is bound strongly with love to another the birth of their first child is felt by both parents".

Jareths mother looked as shocked as him. Suddenly the realisation hit him. Sarah, it had to be Sarah and he had left her all these months alone. He rose quickly to his feet a million emotions passed through him at once rage, anger fear, guilt, he had to go to her.

"Mother, you must allow me to go to Sarah".

"I doubt I could stop you if I tried."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own Labyrinth

I write for fun and I hope you enjoy the story I tell even if the grammar isn't so good.

CH 3 New and Old

The midwife had left Sarah with her new-born son. As she gazed at him in wonder she just couldn't believe he was hers. The past months of upset and hardship, the hours of pain all melted away in that one moment. Her eyes focused on the small child in her arms. His beautiful blond hair and those piercing blue mismatched eyes that stared back at her.

"I think I'll call you Jareth" she smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead "You have his eyes"

"That could get confusing"

Sarah would know that voice anywhere. She grasped the child closer to her chest as fear ran though her. She looked up to find the Goblin King and a strange woman, whom she thought to be his new wife, watching her.

"Hello Sarah" he smiled

"No, NO, you can't take him, I won't let you" she began to sob

Jareth stepped closer to them and Sarah held the infant more tightly moving to the opposite side of the bed tears falling down her face.

"Please Jareth, please don't take him".

Jareth froze in shock the fear in Sarah's voice cutting through him. Would she think him so cruel that he would steal the child from her? Just then the High Queen spoke in a calm gentle voice.

"Sarah, we are not here to take the child from you. My son is not as cruel to take what is not wished away".

Her son, Sarah realised that this woman was Jareth mother. She began to relax as she let her gaze fall back to Jareth she could see the hurt in his eyes the look of worry and sadness on his face.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry, if I had known".

"I tried to call for you, I tried so hard".

Jareth shot his mother a piercing glance. As he sat on the bed.

"May I see my son?"

Sarah let her arms relax and removed the blankets that covered the baby before nervously placing him in Jareth arms. Tears began to form in his eyes as he looked at the child before him.

"he is perfect Sarah".

"Yes he is"

Sarah's heart filled with love and joy as she watched the man she loved cradle their son in his arms for the first time and as it did jareth felt it.

"Sarah, where are your family" Jareth asked surprised not to see them there.

He saw the sadness in her face as she cast her eyes down.

"They threw me out when I told them, they want nothing to do with him or me".

Jareth filled with rage she had refused to com". home with him due to a love and loyalty for her family and when she needed them they had turned their backs on her. The baby in his arms began to whimper and he quickly calmed his anger. They would pay for this he promised himself. Sarah saw how Jareth reacted to the news.

"Jareth, don't hurt them please for Toby's sake" she pleaded

"Sarah, I promise I have no intention of causing physical harm to either of them although I most certainly would like to" no he thought the suffering will not be a physical one but what nightmares are made of.

"Return with me Sarah, come home with me"

"You have a wife I."

Jareth cut her off before she could continue

"not yet I don't, there are four months of courtship left before I have to offer to wed. And as the mother of my child and the champion of my labyrinth the only one I will pledge myself to is you. So Sarah I ask one last time and never again Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave if you will be mine".

"Forever" Sarah replied smiling

"Forever isn't that long at all".

Jareth's mother stood watching the two who had become unaware of her presence. She had no doubt the girl would make a fine Queen and was secretly please the Elven Princess would not be joining her family as she like Jareth found her very tiresome.

"If you are both ready I think it is time we returned home. I am sure there are many people eagerly waiting to meet this new one.

Sarah Jareth passed the baby to Sarah before picking them up bridal style. She looked at her son then back at him.

"Take us home my King".


End file.
